


Моральная травма

by LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Новая рождественская коллекция кое-чего рвет шаблон и раскрывает секреты
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 48





	Моральная травма

**Author's Note:**

> Поздравляю всех читателей с наступающим Новым Годом!

Полуденное солнце освещало ровный снежный покров, искрящийся словно крошечные бриллианты. На центральных улицах Нью-Йорка царила ленивая тишина, лишь изредка нарушаемая взаимными поздравлениями прохожих и детским смехом. Выпавший в Рождественскую ночь снег толстым одеялом укутал город, слегка притормаживая его бешеный ритм и радуя малышню.

Башня Мстителей и ее обитатели просыпались после вчерашней грандиозной вечеринки. На верхних этажах, где, как обычно, расположилась команда, умные роботы-уборщики уже навели порядок. Пышная ель, установленная в общей гостиной, была окружена огромным количеством коробок с подарками.

Тихо звякнули, расходясь в стороны, двери лифта, и из кабинки вышел Сэм, нагруженный сумками. Добравшись до кухни, он начал выставлять на стол контейнеры с выпечкой, приготовленной руками его обожаемой мамы.

— Боже, скажи, что это — кулинарные шедевры миссис Уилсон, и я начну бить тебе земные поклоны, — почти простонал сонный Клинт, материализовавшийся словно из воздуха.

— Чтоб тебя! — подпрыгнул Сэм, выронивший контейнер с воздушным печеньем. — Вы с Барнсом совершенно отвратительны, с этой своей манерой появляться внезапно и бесшумно.

Клинт успел подхватить контейнер у самого пола, спасая любимое лакомство от превращения в груду сладких крошек, и нежно прижал добычу к груди.

— Ты забыл про Наташу. Нам у нее еще учиться и учиться.

— У Нат хватает совести не косплеить привидение вне миссий. И отдай печенье, эта порция лично для Беннера.

— Он на диете, — Клинт увернулся от Сэма и впечатался спиной именно в Брюса, вошедшего на кухню.

— Спасибо за доставку, — Брюс ловко выдернул контейнер из рук Клинта. — На диету пора садиться тебе, не представляю, как в тебя столько влезает. Ты же жрешь больше Стива и Барнса вместе взятых.

— У меня хорошая генетика, — Клинт проводил горестным взглядом упущенную добычу, вздохнул и отправился к хромированному монстру, по ошибке именуемому кофемашиной.

Этот высокотехнологичный кошмар почему-то подчинялся только ему и своему создателю, норовя обрызгать кипятком и обдать паром всех остальных. Клинт был готов спорить, что Барнс, которого, после увлекательных догонялок, три месяца назад удалось наконец-то отловить и вернуть в крепкие объятия лучшего друга, до сих пор украдкой крестился, проходя мимо навороченного агрегата.

— Сэм, передай маме мою искреннюю благодарность. А впрочем, я ей сам позвоню. Всегда приятно поговорить с умной женщиной, — Брюс отправил в рот крошечное печенье, расплылся в блаженной улыбке и поспешил унести источник наслаждения к себе, просто на всякий случай.

— Смотри, Сэмми, как бы у тебя не завелся крайне необычный отчим, которого не следует нервировать. Проф прямо-таки не устает петь дифирамбы твоей матушке.

Сэм завис, представив свою худенькую маму на руках у Халка, и яростно потряс головой, отгоняя сюрреалистичную картинку.

— Иди в жопу, Бартон.

***

Тони появился на кухне как раз к тому моменту, когда на столе уже дымились, источая аромат свежесваренного кофе, разномастные кружки. Отпив крепчайший эспрессо из своей персональной с надписью Big Boss, он спросил:

— Бартон, я тебе уже говорил, что ты мой любимый Мститель?

— Что-то припоминаю. Возможно, когда я героически спас твою задницу от жесткого приземления в отключившейся броне. Кстати, мне нужны еще стрелы с этими сетями.

— Завтра получишь.

— Отлично, раз любимый Мститель — Бартон, значит, тебе вкусного не положено, — сообщил Сэм.

— Можно подумать, ты сам готовил. Вот твою маму я в любой момент приму в команду, только сомневаюсь, что она добровольно полезет в эту кабалу.

— Между прочим, вот эти кексы испек именно я.

— Прекрасно, я без них обойдусь.

— Значит, мне больше достанется, — в кухню вошла Наташа, державшая в руках внушительных размеров пакет с ярким логотипом известной сети магазинов.

— Романофф, тебе нужно следить за фигурой. Она — наше главное оружие. Половина врагов теряет способность связно мыслить при виде тебя, затянутой в кэт-сьют.

— За моей фигурой есть кому следить, Старк, — очаровательно улыбнулась Наташа, подставляя щеку под губы Клинта. — А где наши суперсолдаты?

— Джарвис, ветераны отбыли домой или решили не отрываться от общества, для разнообразия?

— Капитан Роджерс и сержант Барнс не покидали свой этаж.

— Отлично. Хочу лично провести презентацию новой рождественской коллекции, — заговорщицки подмигнула Наташа.

— Что усовершенствовали? — поинтересовался Тони.

— Изменили дизайн и добавили новых, не побоюсь этого слова, членов команды.

— Тогда лучше успеть до того, как Стив и Барнс выползут из своей берлоги. Помню, что Кэп знаменитым осуждающим взглядом чуть не расплавил все в радиусе мили, когда увидел предыдущий вариант, — хмыкнул Клинт. — А Красная Угроза, наверное, вообще впадет в священную ярость.

— А я бы посмотрел на их реакцию, — хитро прищурился Сэм.

***

Гостиная была наполнена смехом, когда в дверях появился сам Капитан Америка. Хотя сейчас — со взъерошенными волосами, слегка сонный, одетый в спортивные штаны и безбожно растянутую, знавшую лучшие времена футболку — Стив мало напоминал честь и гордость нации. За его левым плечом привычно маячил Баки, но с совершенно непривычным выражением лица. Обычно богатая палитра эмоций выражала различные степени недовольства окружающим миром, а сегодня, вместо хмурого взгляда и сурово сжатых губ, Мстители получили возможность увидеть почти полноценную улыбку, которая, впрочем, тут же исчезла, стоило Баки рассмотреть предмет всеобщего интереса.

Брюс быстро спрятал изучаемый предмет за спину, Клинт поудобнее устроился в кресле, готовясь насладиться шоу, Наташа прекратила извлекать из девайса звуки грома, Роуди сделал вид, что случайно оказался в столь неподходящем окружении, Тони перестал возмущаться тем, что его “воплощение” не летает, даже Сэм и Пеппер прервали обсуждение возможных источников, из которых были получены параметры для изготовления практически точных копий.

Стив окинул взглядом разноцветное многообразие. В воздухе на пару мгновений повисла тишина.

— О, вот и новинка! Я так и знал, что твой член тоже добавят, — Стив повернулся к Баки и притянул его поближе к себе. — Поздравляю, теперь ты окончательно признан Мстителем.

— Всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы копия моего члена пополнила ассортимент секс-шопов. Не зря я от вас бегал.

— Да ладно тебе, смотри, красные звезды на яйцах, круто же?

— Сейчас помру от восторга, — Баки сузил глаза и состроил суровую мину, при виде которой пленные гидровцы обычно начинали добровольно разгрызать капсулы с ядом.

Брюс слишком сильно сдавил в руках вибратор, и тот издал всем известный рев “Халк крушить!”.

— Бля! От такого можно вместо оргазма заикание получить, — взвыл Стив и навалился на Баки.

Тот вдруг хихикнул, совершенно неподобающе для Зимнего Солдата, а после того, как вышеупомянутый вибратор еще и позеленел, вдвое увеличиваясь в размере, громко захохотал.

Оба смеющихся суперсолдата в итоге рухнули на ковер, вызвав тем самым небольшое землетрясение, результатом которого стали посыпавшиеся со стола на пол вибраторы серии “Горячие Мстители”.

— Ебать меня, Барнс смеется, — присвистнул Клинт.

— Кэп сказал “бля”, — почти благоговейно прошептал Тони.

— Он еще и не такое говорит, можешь мне поверить, — доверительно сообщил Баки, вытирающий выступившие слезы.

— Прекращай рушить мой имидж, — Стив чувствительно пихнул локтем своего лучшего друга. — Шаблон нужно рвать постепенно.

***

Следующие полчаса шаблон у всех присутствующих продолжил не то что рваться, а разлетаться на крошечные ошметки. Всегда словно упакованный в броню, Кэп выдавал фривольные шутки и с удовольствием обсуждал новый дизайн вибраторов: насыщенный фиолетовый цвет "Соколиного Глаза", меняющийся размер "Халка", репульсоры на яйцах у "Железного Человека". Подкалывал Роуди, что у "Воителя" теперь есть достойный конкурент в лице, а точнее — в члене "Сокола". Баки добавлял язвительные комментарии.

— Отличная придумка, членотор, вернее, торочлен теперь светится, — Стив нажал на яйца, украшенные рисунком молота. Вибратор снова “загрохотал” и окутался сиянием “молний”.

— Совершенно нелепое дополнение, — скептически скривился Баки. — Внутри все равно не видно.

— Яйца тоже светятся!

— Тогда согласен. Полезная функция, а то вдруг в процессе групповушки забудешь, в кого именно засунул.

Мстители наблюдали за этой непринужденной беседой со все возрастающим удивлением. Только Сэм исподтишка ухмылялся.

— Нат, а почему в этот раз нет девайса Черной Вдовы? — поинтересовался Стив.

— Есть, просто он уже находится где положено. И перестань сверлить взглядом Клинта, Барнс, я имела в виду мою спальню.

— Готов спорить, у "твоего" члена самые большие яйца.

— Там другая конструкция. Я тебе потом скину ссылку на описание.

— Стра-ап-пон, што ль? Де-етка-а, в тридцатые они уже были в ха-аду, — с жутчайшим бруклинским акцентом протянул Баки и расплылся в улыбке, которой бы позавидовал и Чеширский Кот.

Клинт все-таки облился кофе, а Роуди решил, что ром пора принимать в чистом виде, а не добавлять в свой чай.

— Кстати, откуда производители взяли размеры? Вы что, позировали?

— Видео некоторых моментов бурной молодости Тони до сих пор можно найти в сети, — невозмутимо ответила Пеппер. — Его ближайший друг Джеймс тоже запечатлен на одной из пенных вечеринок.

Роуди и Старк чокнулись бокалами.

— Понятия не имею, откуда взяли мои. А что там у Халка в штанах — для меня самого тайна, — пожал плечами Брюс.

— Подозреваю, кто мог сдать мои. Черт, мама меня прибьет, когда узнает. А она узнает, — вздохнул Сэм.

— Я сам сказал, мне стесняться нечего, — ответил Клинт.

— Небось, прибавил себе пару дюймов, чувак? — поиграл бровями Баки.

— Размеры полностью соответствуют прототипу, — прищурилась Наташа. — Завидуй молча.

— Спа-акуха. Я ведь вижу, что капитанскому члену и в длине, и в обхвате польстили.

— Да ладно! Все там нормально, — возмутился Стив.

Баки в ответ чуть не под нос ему сунул ярко-синий вибратор со щитами на яйцах.

— Ты ослеп, что ли? Уж я лучше знаю.

Стив придирчиво осмотрел девайс и согласился:

— Приукрасили слегка. Но! Это только доказывает, что мои реальные размеры не стали достоянием общественности.

Перешептывания со стороны Клинта и Брюса: “Откуда у Барнса такие познания о члене Кэпа?” — “Общие душевые на войне, и вообще, они росли вместе”, — Баки проигнорировал, галантно поцеловал руку Пеппер и совершенно серьезно спросил:

— Мисс Поттс, сейчас ведь модно судиться со всеми подряд. Не поможете подзаработать деньжат бруклинскому парню?

— Сделаю все возможное. И на кого же вы хотите подать в суд, Джеймс?

— А вот на этих членоделов. Хочу получить компенсацию за нанесенную мне тяжелую моральную травму.

— Смирись, Барнс, — философски заметил Тони. — Я, конечно, понимаю, в какую пучину отчаяния ввергает тебя подобное непотребство, но за популярность надо платить.

— Ха! Вот это непотребство? Не жили вы в нашем районе во времена моей юности, — Баки мечтательно прижмурился. — Я просто до глубины души оскорблен тем, что мои размеры так сильно преуменьшили.

— По-моему, все совпадает, — возразил Стив, но, поймав возмущенный взгляд Баки, взял в руки серебристый вибратор.

Вся компания, затаив дыхание, наблюдала, как Капитан Америка нежно обхватил пальцами "Зимнего Солдата", прикрыл глаза, словно прислушиваясь к ощущениям, а потом, характерными движениями, несколько раз провел от основания до самого конца.

— Ты прав. Короче на полтора дюйма и почти на дюйм меньше в обхвате, — резюмировал Стив. — Я возмущен.

— Вот! — торжествующе улыбнулся Баки. — Значит, я потребую компенсации.

***

Повисшую в воздухе звенящую тишину нарушил почти выпавший из кресла Клинт:

— Только я в шоке от того, что Кэп знает член Барнса на ощупь?

— Еще бы мне не знать, — фыркнул Стив.

— Вы что, встречаетесь? — одновременно спросили Брюс и Роуди.

— Вот еще. Зачем нам встречаться? Мы живем вместе.

— Живете в каком смысле? — уточнила Наташа.

Вместо ответа Стив молча поцеловал Баки так, что вопросов о природе их отношений не осталось ни у кого.

— Это вас недавно страсть накрыла или вы трахаетесь с тысяча девятьсот лохматого года? — уточнил охреневший от новости Клинт.

— Тридцать девятого.

— Эй, у кого здесь проблемы с памятью? Тридцать восьмого, — возмутился Баки.

— Технически все-таки... Ладно, ладно. С тридцать восьмого, — Стив увернулся от подзатыльника.

— За древних греховодников, — Тони залпом осушил стакан с ромом. — Романофф, отдавай мою двадцатку.

— Почему это греховодников? Мы женаты, — сообщил Баки.

— ЧТО?!

***

Бурные возмущения продолжались долго. Баки спокойно пил кофе и довольно ухмылялся. Стив, с достоинством английской королевы, отвечал на шквал вопросов.

— Мы поженились еще два месяца назад, так было удобнее для всяких юридических нюансов. Просто расписались в мэрии. А вчера Хилл преподнесла рождественский подарок — полное оправдание Баки.

— Пора мне на пенсию. Ладно остальные не знали, но я-то как могла пропустить такое? — покачала головой Наташа.

— Сэм знал, он был свидетелем, — сдал приятеля Стив.

— Уилсон, ах ты хитрожопая скотина! — заорал Клинт.

— Я не виноват, мне угрожали жестокими пытками!

— Не пизди! Я вообще молчал, — парировал Баки.

— Ты так смотрел, что я очень живо представил даже собственные похороны.

— Барнс вообще всегда так смотрит. Сегодня первый раз вижу, как он улыбается, — вставил Роуди.

— Бак, скажи что хотел, — Стив взял своего мужа за руку.

— Три дня назад... Когда меня чуть не сожрал один из тех монстров, с которыми мы сражались, и вы все рванули спасать мою задницу... В общем, я понял, что обрел не только новую команду, но и... настоящих друзей, — смущенно улыбнулся Баки. — А перед друзьями можно и снять маску.

— Перед друзьями должно быть стыдно, что зажал приглашение на свадьбу. И это вас обоих касается, — Тони сложил руки на груди и добавил: — Даже не надейтесь, что теперь сможете нас кинуть.

— Отпразднуем с размахом, даю слово Капитана, — кивнул Стив.

— Свадьба — мероприятие затратное, — тоном старого сквалыги произнес Баки. — Вот отсужу деньги за моральную травму, тогда и поговорим.


End file.
